Unexpected
by CelestialLoverxxx
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the strongest mage of her town. She has been asked to get rid of a dark guild in an island, to which she agrees. However, after defeating them, she finds that they were not the real problem in that island…
1. Chapter 1- The Job

**Hello everyone :) This is my first story, so I hope you like it, if not, PM me and I will change it. I am also writing this specially for Pikaqueen, because she is an awesome friend and writer :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, I own the following story. **

**Chapter One- The Job**

"Lucy, come in here for a moment, will you?"

Mirajane Strauss called from her house. Lucy Heartfilia, who was sitting with a group of small children just nearby, got up and went to Mirajane.

"Yeah?"

"Have you heard of the dark guild Cimmerian in Chimera Island?" the beautiful Satan Soul mage asked.

"Yeah, maybe I have. Didn't that Fairy whatever guild defeat them?" the blonde mage replied callously.

"Its Fairy Tail Lucy," Mirajane said patiently. "Oh and their guild master just informed me that the mages sent have been gone for a week now. So I suggested sending you."

"Look, Mira, those mages who went there have been missing for a week, right? How do you expect me to-?"

"Are you doubting your abilities Lucy? You have Celestial Magic, Nature Magic, Water Magic AND Shadow Dragon Slayer magic! If anyone can defeat them, I think it's you."

Mirajane paused to see if her plan had taken effect, and sure enough, Lucy was looking quite flattered; her chocolate-brown eyes sparkled with pride and determination.

"Well then," Lucy said, flipping her long golden hair, "I will go to Chimera Island this afternoon." Mirajane smiled and nodded.

* * *

Lucy walked out of Mirajane's house and went to her own. She had two hours to go before she would set off for Chimera Island. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail that reached her waist, changed into black, tight fitting clothes that made her look like an agent, and had a quick meal. She took all of her celestial keys and attached them to her belt, and then sat down on her bed waiting for the hours to end.

When afternoon rolled around, Lucy went to Mirajane again to get the map of the island and more information about the Cimmerian Guild. Mirajane informed Lucy that there were only five members, and no master, at which Lucy scoffed. But Mirajane explained that their power was enough for twenty guild members, making Lucy sit up and listen. The members were Rex, Quip, Diana, Heart and Force. After the needed information and map Mirajane said goodbye. Before Lucy went, Mira asked, "No bag Lucy? Don't you ever need anything when you go on a mission?"

Lucy merely shrugged. "What do I need anyway? My job is to go, fight and come back, what do I need to take for that except my magic?"

Mirajane smiled and shook her head at her friend's logic. "Anyway, come back as soon as possible." She said before hugging Lucy.

Lucy nodded and closed her eyes.

"Powers of the Wind, take me to Chimera Island!"

There was a giant gust of wind, and when Mirajane looked again, Lucy was gone, having used her Nature Magic to go to the island.


	2. Chapter 2- The Cimmerian Guild

**Chapter Two- The Cimmerian Guild **

Lucy opened her eyes and found herself standing on the sand of Chimera Island. It was unnaturally quiet; she couldn't even hear any birds in the forest behind her, just the gentle waves of the sea. She sat down on the sand and opened the map Mirajane gave her. So according to it, the dark guild members were somewhere to the far west of the island. Lucy used her Nature Magic again and found herself in a slightly darker part of the forest. "Hmm, now how do I find them?" she muttered to herself.

She began to walk deeper, but she didn't have to search for long. A tall girl with silver hair and piercing icy blue eyes suddenly appeared in front of her. Lucy frowned, according to Mira's descriptions, this must be Heart. However, Lucy had no idea of the magic Heart used.

"Another weakling, I see." Lucy snapped out of her thoughts at the girl's voice. Heart had a smug look on her face, and her voice was sharp and commanding.

"Huh. You are seriously not comparing me with those pathetic mages who came here a week ago, are you?" Lucy retorted, her eyes blazing.

At the mention of the mages, Heart's face darkened and she looked away.

"I am surprised you are not their ally," she said with no hint of surprise showing on her face. "But if you think we will forgive them for destroying Rex, you are wrong."

Lucy frowned. "You mean to say, you have not yet finished them off? What kind of a dark guild are you? "

Heart looked back at Lucy, her merciless eyes staring intently. "Don't you think they would be dead by now if they had hung around long enough for it to happen? They disappeared the night after defeating- Rex."

Lucy was surprised. Wow, that meant the mages were still hiding around. Still, she had no time to waste on them. Heart said one member was already down, and from the look on her face, she must have been close to him. Lucy chuckled in her mind. Really, the mages from Fairy Tail were so useless; they could only defeat one member!

"Hey weakling! I have not come here to chat. We are taking over this island and if you want to stop me," Heart paused to scoff, "Then you have to fight me. Good luck."

Lucy's eyes narrowed. Weakling, huh?

"Ok, let's see the real weakling here… Heart!" she replied.

"Ice cage!" Heart shouted

"Melt." Lucy stated simply. And sure enough, her Water Magic melt the ice that was about to capture her.

Heart jumped and was suddenly behind Lucy. But Lucy caught the lighting fast movement and cast her own magic first. Turning around quick as a flash she shouted, "Vine Wrap!"

Heart used her ice sword to cut the vines and tried to attack Lucy with her Ice Lance. This time, Lucy barely missed it, and it cut her shoulder. Heart smirked, thinking she had got the upper hand, but when she about to smash down Lucy with ice, Lucy yelled, "Shadow Dragon's Deathblow!" And the bewildered Heart did not have time to react before tall, dark shadows tightened around her, securing their hold more and more as she struggled. Lucy walked up to Heart, who gasped out, "Who are you? How can you use more than one element?" Lucy merely smiled and whispered, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, the strongest mage." With that she snapped her fingers and the shadows disappeared. Heart lay on the ground; she wouldn't be fighting for some time now. "You're lucky I don't kill my enemies." Lucy muttered, before disappearing in a gust of wind that took her to a clearing, far from Heart. "Now for the next idiot who challenges me." She said to herself before sitting down on the grass.

* * *

Lucy was feeling very, very proud of herself. She had defeated Diana, Quip AND Force. The fight with Diana and Quip had been easy. Diana was a Light Dragon Slayer, but her powers had no effect on Lucy. Lucy had cleverly used Nature magic to protect her, while summoning her spirits and delivering fatal blows by Water Magic. At the end of the fight Diana and her long pink hair were completely drenched in water and she could barely move from the ground after all the attacks Lucy spirits had given her.

Quip was not a human; he was a monster who was bigger than Lucy's house. But he was clumsy, and even though Lucy came very close to being crushed, her Dragon Roar greatly injured the monster.

Lucy had become quite exhausted after fighting Quip, so she had found the fight with Force slightly difficult. He was very, very fast and kept dodging Lucy's attacks. But finally Lucy jumped up high in the air and delivered a fatal blow catching Force off- guard.

It was dark and late at night. Lucy was lying on the soft sand again and staring up at the stars. She began to hum melodies to herself like she always did, and soon, the tired and proud mage fell asleep.

As the blonde mage was sleeping soundly, she was unaware of a few cries in the distance. After a while, the cries died down…

* * *

**There, it's done :) Please please review everyone, it's very important to me :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Team Natsu

**A huge thank you to all of you who have followed, favourited and reviewed my story – pikaqueen,Mafuyu Mia, FairyTailFTW, LuckyLifeSmile, fairytaillover416, heartlessangel124, momo287, ninjapanda, Chaussange.**

**Chapter Three- Team Natsu**

The bright sun rays woke Lucy up. She got up and yawned. "Well, I should get back to Mirajane." She muttered to herself.

But suddenly, she heard the sound of someone running and looked behind into the trees. A raven-haired boy, a red-haired and fierce looking girl, and another boy with PINK hair came out of the forest panting. All of them had dirt on their clothes and were looking like a mess.

Lucy immediately got into her fighting stance, but the girl held out a hand and said, "We are not your enemies. We come from the guild Fairy Tail."

Lucy went back to normal and approached them. "Oh right. The weaklings who managed to defeat ONE member from the Cimmerian Guild. Where were you for the past week?"

At Lucy's remark on being weak, the pink-haired boy scowled at her.

The red-head looked away and said, "We were held captive by a—man. He saw that we were Fairy Tail mages, and asked us about some locket. My team-mates and I had been hiding from this dark guild we were supposed to eliminate, to figure out some strategy to attack them properly, when this person came to us. It was dark and late at night, so we couldn't really understand what was going on. Then later, he refused to let us go, because he thought the mage he was finding was with us, that we were hiding something. " The girl paused to take a breath and then jerked her thumb towards the pink-haired weirdo. "Natsu was careless as always, and when he went to attack the man, he cast some spell and we were put to sleep. We managed to escape yesterday night."

Lucy processed all that and then said, "Okay, so you are asked to defeat some dark guild members, you win against just one, and you wind up in some creepy guy's nest where you all are put to sleep. Wow, some mages you are."

"Shut up blondie! I bet you won't stand a chance against those mages from that dark guild! And don't you dare insult Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled right in Lucy's face.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well for your information, I have already got rid of the Cimmerian Guild—Pinky."

Natsu stood there like an idiot mouth hanging open while the raven-haired boy was shaking with silent laughter behind him at the nickname for Natsu.

"Are you telling the truth?" the red-head asked.

"Yes." Lucy answered.

The girl looked at her with a mixture of awe, surprise and jealousy. She shook it off and then finally introduced herself. "Well, anyway, I am Erza Scarlet, I'm a Requip mage."

Natsu grunted and said, "I'm Natsu Dragneel, Fire-Dragon Slayer." At the mention of his powers, Natsu's mouth curved up into a smirk.

"I am Gray Fullbuster, I use Ice-Magic." the other boy introduced himself with a smile.

Lucy nodded and said, "And I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I use Nature Magic, Celestial Magic, Water Magic and Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic."

Erza, Natsu and Gray were amazed. "You can control more than one element? That's impressive." Gray said.

Lucy couldn't stop the smugness creeping up her face.

"Anyway, on a more serious note, should we do something about this man?" she asked.

"What should we do? We need more mages." Erza said.

"Please. Just because you all can't handle a couple of wizards, doesn't mean I can't." Lucy scoffed

"If you are so sure, then maybe we can try to attack him. You're right; we have to stop this person before he hurts all the mages just for this one person he's searching for. Also, why he suspects our guild I have no idea." Erza replied, choosing to ignore Lucy's rude comments unlike Natsu who was burning up behind her.

"Maybe he thinks this mage is in or near the area where your guild is?" Lucy suggested.

"Yeah you're probably right Lucy."

"How does he look like?"

"We could not see his face; he was wearing this black cloak with a hood that covered his eyes and nose. He had a strange silver mark on his hand, it was a serpent coiled around a sword."

"Woah, that sounds like a typical villain from a horror movie!" Lucy laughed.

"You wouldn't be making fun of him if you actually met him." Erza replied very seriously.

"Alright, alright! Let's go now."

Lucy decided to get rid of this wizard and go back to Mirajane, after all how long could it take? She just wanted a good fight, and also because she didn't really like the sound of this man. It probably wouldn't be that bad she took some help from these mages, weak as they may be. Erza didn't seem so bad anyway.

"Hey Lucy, can we go after some time? We're kinda tired after running so much." Erza said.

Before Lucy could reply, a blue exceed flew onto Natsu's shoulder. "Oh that's Natsu's exceed, Happy." Gray explained. Then noticing no exceed beside Lucy he asked, "But you are a Dragon Slayer too right? Where is your exceed?"

Lucy shrugged. "I guess I don't have one."

And then she turned to Erza. "You can rest if you want, though it wouldn't take too long to reach the place where you were held captive if we use my Wind Magic."

Erza shook her head. "No, let us regain some of our strength, and then we will go."

"But I'm all fired up! I have all my strength!" Natsu whined. "Hey blondie, let's go together, these two can join us later."

"I'm not going anywhere with just you. I can wait for Erza and Gray, so stop bothering me and calling me 'blondie'." Lucy snapped. She really didn't like Natsu and his attitude.

"NATSU! GET BACK HERE AND STAY PUT!" Erza yelled.

"Whatever." Natsu muttered and plopped down on the sand.

"I'm going to be somewhere near the forest." Lucy called behind her back, before walking a bit and entering the fringes of the forest.

She still thought Fairy Tail was pretty weak but she didn't really mind doing a mission with some other people for once. As soon as Erza and Gray would regain her strength, she would go and see for herself just what this wizard was planning. Lucy leaned against a tree and waited, watching a butterfly suck the nectar from a small white flower.


	4. Chapter 4- Defeat

**Chapter Four- Defeat**

"Is he always like this?"

"Yes, he gets motion sickness very easily."

"I'm a Dragon Slayer too, I don't have motion sickness!"

"That is strange. Well, perhaps there are exceptions."

Lucy and Erza were looking down at Natsu who was lying on the forest ground, his face green, while Happy was flying above his head. Lucy was surprised and pretty amused at how he had managed to end up in that sick state when it only took about five seconds to reach their destination through her Wind Magic.

"Oh get up already Flame-Brain!" Gray said exasperatedly. "You are wasting our time!"

Natsu mumbled something. Lucy bent down to hear and then addressed Gray. "He's saying 'shut up Ice-Princess'."

"Well thanks." Gray replied sarcastically.

Erza sighed and hauled Natsu up by his shirt. "Natsu, stop this and get a grip. COME ON NOW, OR WE'RE LEAVING YOU BEHIND!" she yelled. Natsu did seem to get back into shape after the yelling.

Lucy shook her head at the scene. Did they ever take missions seriously? From what she had seen so far, Natsu was a reckless mage who kept messing things up, Erza was a pretty fierce one whom Natsu was afraid of, and Gray didn't really talk much.

"Erza, where's the place?" Lucy asked getting down to business.

"Right down that cave. It's pretty cold and dark inside." The Requip mage replied.

Lucy nodded and walked over to a pretty small cave among lots of wild plants and creepers that nearly covered the entrance. She poked her head in and saw that it widened out as you went down some steps that were cut into the rock. She started to go down and found that it really was cold inside.

She could hear the Fairy Tail mages coming behind her and suddenly a dim yellow-orange light lit up the cave walls. She turned around and saw Natsu was holding out his hand which had a fire-ball dancing on it.

They continued going down and the steps seemed to go on forever. Finally they reached a vast empty space where the steps ended. There was absolutely nothing on the hard ground.

"So, Erza? Where's the witch's cauldron?" Lucy asked.

Erza was frowning. "But Lucy, this is not the place where we had been in. I remember that much."

Lucy sighed. "Erza, this is the only place the steps lead to. I was expecting the man to be here, you know, get this whole thing over with."

"Well I can't really do anything about it can I?" Erza snapped.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Fine then. I'll finish him off alone. Since he's not here, I'll just search the area, he has to be somewhere around."

Lucy began to march up the steps again when Gray suddenly noticed something as she passed him. He grabbed her arm and said, "Wait a minute Lucy."

Lucy hissed and snatched her arm away. "How dare you touch me?" she whispered.

Gray was surprised for a split second at her formidable reaction, but brushing it off he apologized, "Sorry."

"You better be. Now why did you stop me?"

Gray pointed to her chest. "I don't mean to be rude, but isn't that a locket? I didn't notice it that much before. Where did you get it?"

There _was_ a locket on Lucy chest, half hidden by her clothes. The chain was silver and the locket was silver too with a small crystal embedded in the surface. Lucy could not remember taking it off ever, and it was a part of her now, she hardly felt it.

But at Gray's words she froze and her face once again transformed into the hard and menacing mask she always used with strangers. These mages had been the only exception for some reason.

"Yes, it's a locket. What does it look like? And you have no right to ask where I got it from."

Gray shrugged. "Well lockets are pretty much why we're here in the first place, right?"

Anyone could understand exactly what Gray's train of thought was. Especially Lucy, whose face darkened. She looked at Gray and in a very unfriendly tone said, "Are you suggesting that this wizard is after me, Ice-Mage?"

Gray shook his head. "Nothing like that. Just forget I said anything."

But now Erza and Natsu were staring at Lucy who was slowly losing her patience.

"Don't you think I would know if a maniac in a hood was searching for me?" she said finally, desperately holding onto her temper.

Erza sighed. "Look, Lucy, it's a possibility. We are not saying you are the mage, but, well we find out this wizard is searching for a mage with a particular locket, then on this practically deserted island we meet you, and you do have a locket, so…" Erza stopped talking.

Lucy groaned. "This is not a movie Erza! You can't just turn all this into one! This mage can be anyone! Is it really that unnatural for someone to have a locket?"

Erza suddenly asked Lucy abruptly, "Lucy, remember you said this mage could be near the area our guild is located in?"

Lucy nodded her head ever so slightly.

Erza continued. "Well our guild is in Fiore, and is situated in Magnolia Town."

Lucy's face was going from bad to worse. She finally said, "Well so what?"

Erza looked at her as if she was missing the obvious. When Lucy continued to ignore her she tried again, "Where do you live?"

"Fiore." Her reply was short. Natsu and Gray exchanged looks.

"Where in Fiore?" Erza prompted.

"Oak Town."

After a few minutes of silence Lucy looked at all the mages. "Well?" she said. "How did my address help you Fairy Tail?"

But before she could know how it did help, they heard footsteps. Natsu and Erza who were standing at the bottom of the rock-cut steps looked to their left which was from where the sound came. Lucy and Gray went down too and saw that a huge wooden door was now present on the rock wall. Standing right beside it was a person who was exactly Erza's description of the wizard. Lucy tried to think if that door had been there from before, but couldn't recall it. But she had no more time to waste; she had to get over with this man and away from these prying Fairy Tail mages.

Lucy boldly stepped forward and approached the man. She had always been straightforward and liked to get things done quickly, so without further ado, she prepared to use her vines and create a choke-hold on the man before her. But before she could do so, a loud explosion was heard and Lucy was thrown back into the wall. She could hear the others calling her name, but she was not hurt. Her mind was still trying to grasp how he managed to hit her. She got up and tried to use Shadow Dragon Talons, but this time the wizard raised one hand and her shadows vanished. The man probably chuckled and then spoke for the first time. "Please do not think of or try defeating me. You shall only bring harm to yourself." His voice was deep and gravelly, and had a hint of sharpness in it.

Lucy raised her eyebrows. She was not going to let this idiot win. She shouted Rock Blast at the same time as Natsu yelled Fire Dragon's Roar. Again the wizard raised his left hand and Natsu's fire was gone before it even came near him while Lucy's giant rocks crumbled and fell onto the ground.

"I'm getting tired of all of you. Why do you stupid mages always have to come and try to foil my plans?" the wizard said.

Lucy was heaving and getting angrier by the minute. "Well this is not a picnic for us either! You do not have good intentions, so I would like to get rid of you before you put them into action." She yelled.

The man sighed and then said, "Well, since you will die here anyway, let me make it a bit more interesting. Let's play a game shall we? You won't make it out alive of course, but if one of you gets lucky," he paused to turn his head towards Lucy then went on, "Then you can get to fight me. Fun isn't it?"

"You're sick." Erza muttered.

"So I've been told."

Lucy angrily said, "And what makes you think we will play this game of yours, huh?"

The wizard shook his head, the hood swaying in sync. "It does not matter whether you want to, you have to."

And before Lucy could use Water Slicer or Gray could freeze him to death, the wizard muttered something and a bright light filled up the place. All of the mages shut their eyes, and when the light finally faded, they found themselves standing in another empty space. But this time there were numerous doors and tunnels around them. The man was nowhere in sight. He had somehow transported them in an underground maze. The only way to reach anywhere was to go through one of the doors.

"What did he do?" Gray cried.

Lucy's voice trembled for the first time. "He left us in a maze. We are stuck underground and I have no idea how to get out."

* * *

**I made this slightly longer to make up for the late update :) I will update as soon as possible like always :D And thanks to Chaussange, Amulet Skyla and Sakurako Nagasaki for reviewing and following.**


End file.
